Siempre serás la Princesa de la Familia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot donde el apoyo entre hermanos siempre será fuerte, a pesar de las diferencias.


Siempre serás la Princesa de la Familia **Bueno, aquí les traigo el tan ansiado Lola-Lincoln, sé que primero debía haber hecho el de Lincoln-Leni, pero primero quería ver qué tan bien me resultaría esta pareja, en donde advierto. Para el fin de semana o la semana que voy a hacer el tan ansiado Lincoln-Leni :3.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, todos los reservados para Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, el objetivo mío es solo entretener.**

* * *

Esa forma suya de caminar, tan elegante, esos pasos finos y delicados, como los de una Princesa, su forma de vestir, la elegancia, sus vestidos, los buenos modales y en especial ese orgullo que recorría todo su ser al desear mantener siempre su hegemonía en los concursos de belleza que se hacían en Royal Woods, la habían convertido en toda una Reina, alguien que era temida para algunas niñas y odiada por otra de las mismas, ¿por qué?, porque ella era la imagen perfecta y de la cual se sentía orgullosa de haber nacido.

En su familia siempre había recibido ese amor tan grande que podía verse, en especial en una tan numerosa como los Loud, pero a veces se dejaba llevar por su papel de Princesa y se volvía contra sus hermanos, en especial con su hermano Lincoln, el único hijo varón en aquel grupo conformado por diez chicas, más sus padres y las mascotas.

\- Aquí tienes, Lola, el té que siempre te gusta. Le sirvió su hermano a la chica, quien estaba vestido de Mayordomo, ya que ella le había pedido de que jugara con ella, mientras que se preparaba para el Sábado, un gran día para ella, otra Corona más por llevarse como premio, un nuevo territorio donde izaría su bandera y lo anexaría a ese Imperio que ella tenía en sus manos.

\- Gracias, Lincoln, ¿por qué no te sientas? No te voy a morder, necesito que me digas cuál es el mejor perfume que pueda ponerme para este fin de semana. Pidió ella, sonriéndole, a pesar de que para el muchacho le daba un poco de miedo esas decisiones, no era que fuera malo, pero ¿y si cometía un error?, la respuesta era obvia: Debería afrontar las consecuencias y algo que ella ama tanto sería destruido, cosa que debía mantener cerrada la puerta de su habitación con llave y llevársela consigo mismo, guardada en sus pantalones.

Lincoln obedeció y se sentó en una silla frente a ella, sirviendo más té en la taza que ella tenía.

\- Como te decía, Lincoln, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cuáles de estos perfumes sería importante para este Sábado?. Preguntó Lola, mostrándole tres frascos y que él eligiera uno.

La tensión lo dominaba, podía ver que la sonrisa de su hermanita desaparecía, debía actuar rápido, pero ¿cuál sería el mejor? ¿y si fallaba?, el rostro de Lola ya se estaba poniendo en uno serio y pasaría al último nivel: Enojo.

\- Éste, éste de aquí, el de la derecha. Señaló el peli blanco uno que decía _"Fanatique París"_ , lo señaló y de ahí ella lo tomó.

Podía sentir su corazón latir con más violencia, como si lo estuvieran golpeando, ¡no!, que el mismo estuviera golpeando a las puertas de la Salvación, tenía miedo y en pocos segundos descubriría si estaba en lo cierto o no. Lola agarró el pequeño frasco y se roció en su cuello dos veces, mientras que la habitación se inundaba de un dulce y profundo aroma, Lincoln temblaba de miedo.

\- Mmmm, no está mal, nada mal, Lincoln, debo felicitarte, tienes un buen ojo para elegir perfumes. Le felicitó ella, quien ya tenía el suyo para el desfile de ese fin de semana.

El muchacho pudo respirar tranquilamente. La rubia se levantó de la silla y comenzó a maquillarse en el espejo, mientras que su hermano estaba de pie y quería hablar con ella.

\- Lola. Le llamó el joven.

\- ¿Sí, Lincoln? ¿Qué quieres? Si quieres irte para leer tus cómics, olvídate, me prometiste que serías mi Mayordomo toda la tarde. Preguntó ella y le remarcó que no podía irse hasta la noche.

\- No, no es eso. Respondió el joven, negando lo dicho por su hermana.

\- ¿Entonces? Vamos, dilo, ya te dije, no te voy a morder. Pidió ella, quien se puso seria al no tener una respuesta de su hermano.

El peli blanco permaneció en silencio, sabía que debía escoger muy bien las palabras, de lo contrario iba a ganarse el odio de su hermana y sus cosas iba a peligrar, así que se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros, para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lincoln?. Preguntó Lola, cuyo tono de voz no parecía de enojo, sino de sorpresa.

\- Quiero decirte esto, porque he oído de ti que te da miedo lo que puede ser el Futuro para ti en los desfiles de moda, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre serás la Princesa de esta familia y para mí, a pesar de que me grites, me trates mal y me amenaces con destruir mis cosas como cuando me compré esos audífonos para no escucharlas y tener silencio, quiero decirte que siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿sí?, no voy a permitir que nadie te humille. Fueron sus palabras hacia su hermana, la cual se quedó sorprendida.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó ella, sin salir de la sorpresa.

\- Lo estoy, quiero que sepas, que a pesar de los maltratos tuyos, los cuales son a veces, porque sé que todas me quieren como yo las quiero a ustedes y daría todo por protegerlas, sé que tú vas a ganar para toda la vida, no importa qué tan poderosas sean tus rivales, tú vas a poder y siempre me voy a sentir orgulloso. Dijo el muchacho, mientras que los ojos de Lola se humedecían ante esas palabras de aliento a ella.

\- Lincoln...[Todo un cúmulo de emociones se había juntado dentro de Lola, mientras que sentía ese calor fraternal que recibía del joven] ¡Gracias, gracias por todo!. Agradeció ella, sin soltarse por nada en el Mundo, no quería irse sin agradecerle, a pesar de las veces que lo había tratado mal, Lincoln siempre estaría con todas ellas para protegerlas y hacerlas felices.

\- Pase lo que pase, si alguien te molesta, allí estaré yo para proteger, tú siempre serás la Princesa de esta familia y en especial para mí, tu hermano. Le dio él todo su apoyo a la niña, quien se secó las lágrimas, las cuales se mezclaron con su delineador para las cejas.

Ella sonrió, sabía que contaría con todos ellos y en especial con el peli blanco, cualquier cosa que pasara, ellos le darían siempre su apoyo para toda la vida.

\- Sabía que siempre podría contar contigo, hermano, gracias. Agradeció ella, saltando a los brazos del joven.

\- Nunca me sentiré decepcionado de ti, tú eres toda una campeona en todo. Dijo el muchacho, quien la abrazó tiernamente y le dio un beso en las mejillas y en su frente, haciéndola sonrojar.

* * *

Pronto fue llegando la noche, era hora de irse a dormir, mientras que Lola yacía bajo el sueño de Morfeo, lo mismo Lana, alguien ingresó en su habitación, entrando despacio y en puntas de pie, acercándose hacia su cama.

\- _Nunca me sentiré decepcionado de ti, siempre contarás con mi apoyo y el de todos nosotros. Te quiero mucho, hermanita. Suerte._ Le deseó el joven, quien le dio un beso en la frente y la arropó para que no tuviera frío.

Acto seguido, se retiró de la habitación de las gemelas para irse a dormir a la suya, ese fin de semana, Lola iba a salir ganadora otra vez y él estaba seguro de ello.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? Para esta historia no quería poner Loudcest, con Lola y Lana me es demasiado complicado, por otra parte, quería hacer esta historia más de hermanos, de unión, fraternidad, demostrando todo el apoyo de Lincoln hacia su hermana rubia, la cual es una de las que, de vez en cuando, lo trata mal junto con Lynn y Lori, pero sé que en el fondo ellas se preocupan mucho por él y lo demuestran en una gran cantidad de capítulos :).**

 **Hacia el fin de semana iré haciendo el One-Shot de Leni-Lincoln, ahí si habrá Loudcest y también haré otro de Lola-Lincoln :) ¿Alguien quiere que haga uno con Luan? Pueden mandarme sus sugerencias por Reviews o por PM :).**

 **Les deseo a todos un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes :D, cuídense y también un buen fin de semana.**


End file.
